civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Suryavarman II (Civ4)
Suryavarman II (c. 1095 – 1150) was the king of the Khmer Empire from 1113 to 1145-1150 AD. General Info Suryavarman leads the Khmers in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Ballista Elephant Unique Building: Baray Starting Techs: Hunting, Mining AI Traits Suryavarman is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: gold (5) and culture (2). *Favourite religion: Buddhism. *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 1 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 50% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 25 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 60 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 50 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: -10 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Suryavarman II was king of the Khmer Empire from 1113 to 1150 AD. Encompassing much of what is today modern Thailand, Laos and Cambodia, the Khmer Empire had been wracked with internal feuding and chaos for fifty years before Suryavarman's reign. Born in the last quarter of the eleventh century, Suryavarman would grow to become a skilled general, statesman and patron of the arts. After overcoming his rivals for the throne, Suryavarman began a series of successful invasions into neighboring states and occupied what is now Thailand and Myanmar, extending the borders of the previously stagnant Khmer kingdom. Through his efforts, the empire re-established contact with China to the north and formed a powerful alliance with Champa to the east. Together with his Champa allies, Suryavarman launched an attack against the neighboring state of Dai Viet. Yet when their continued campaigns against Dai Viet ended in loss, the Champa King broke with the Khmer empire. Not one to lightly accept treachery, Suryavarman invaded neighboring Champa, but the brutal campaign ultimately cost the Khmer leader his life. Yet Suryavarman's impressive legacy would reach far beyond his territorial gains. The massive temple to Vishnu which was constructed under his reign - Angkor Wat - remains the largest religious structure in the world. Considered the epitome of Khmer architecture, Angkor Wat acted as the heart of Suryavarman's expanded kingdom. And while stunning as a work of art, Angkor Wat also served as a masterful propaganda piece for the lord of the Khmer. Numerous bas-reliefs of the ruler cover the temple. Many of the sculptures depict Suryavarman among his court or in combat, but above all, they portray him as a calm and talented ruler. Suryavarman's wondrous temple complex remains one of the a central symbols of Khmer heritage and today appears on the modern Cambodian flag. Trivia The background shows Angkor Wat without the color it would have in the ruler's lifetime. Category:Khmer Category:Creative Leaders (BtS) Category:Expansive Leaders (BtS)